Stranded With a Dying Man
by Beautybecks
Summary: Jack and the 10thDoctor are on a planet even they don’t know. The TARDIS disappears, the Doctor’s trusty sonic screwdriver has been stolen and Jack gets injured. They are being toyed with like a cat toys with a mouse. But who is the cat?


Title: Stranded with a Dying Man

Fandom: Doctor Who

Rating: 12+ possibly more

Summary: Jack and the (10th)Doctor are on a planet even they don't know. The TARDIS disappears, the Doctor's trusty sonic screwdriver has been stolen and Jack gets injured. They are being toyed with like a cat toys with a mouse. But who is the cat?

Warning: Deathfic, slash

Authors Note: I'll probably receive some flamers for the villain but it made sense to me, but if you do want to flame me go ahead. I'll store them to keep me warm on a winter's night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and am so not worthy of Russell Davies

Stranded with a Dying Man

Jack and the Doctor exited the TARDIS in a state of confusion and excitement.

"I don't recognise this place. Do you, Captain?"

"Nope. Even Ziggy doesn't recognise this planet and she's a clever girl." Jack replied, referring to the small computer he held in his hand. "If she doesn't know it it's a good bet that very few people do."

"Are you a betting man, Jack?"

"Always."

"Then let's do some exploring."

* * *

The planet was amazing. There were no signs of civilisation, despite the fact there was thriving plant-life and animal life. You only had to walk a few miles to be in a desert, or a jungle, or on top of a mountain, or on a beach near the sea. The Doctor and Jack had the planet to themselves, and they made good use of it.

Jack was as enthusiastic as ever: building sandcastles, climbing trees, sliding around the ice with the skill of a universal Olympic ice-skating champion. Jack was having great fun exploring and playing. The Doctor was content to just watch him, not really one for playing. But the Doctor and Jack did play together, with each other, when they reached the summit of a mountain. They were on top of the world and there was no better feeling.

* * *

After a few weeks Jack had managed to map out the entire planet, or so he thought. He knew there wasn't any reason to stay anymore but it was fun. The Doctor agreed that they both deserved a holiday so they stayed there. Jack built a base-camp so they didn't have to keep trekking back to the TARDIS and so they could sleep under the stars. Time passed them by, but time was meaningless. They were happy.

It was night and the Doctor was staring up at the stars, thinking if he had a home anymore. He looked over to Jack's sleeping form and smiled. Jack was sleeping soundly as he had tired himself out by running around all day, thoroughly enjoying himself. The Doctor gently laughed as he remembered Jack running to the frozen lake and then back to the desert, just to get some ice for the Doctor's drink. 'This planet is good, but it is time to get going.' Thought the Doctor, just before settling down to sleep.

* * *

When the morning suns woke Jack and the Doctor up, the Doctor gave Jack breakfast in bed. Jack was immediately suspicious. The Doctor suggested to Jack that 'perhaps, if Jack agreed of course, they might consider going somewhere new. A new planet, just an idea but… well?' Jack smiled, and laughed, as the Doctor was so sweet and polite. Jack did agree.

So they walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand. They were both rather looking forward to seeing the TARDIS again. It had been fun, doing things the old fashioned way, without technology for once, but Jack had missed his toys, his gadgets. But the time alone with the Doctor had made up for it.

"Wait! I've forgotten Ziggy. I haven't used her in weeks; she's back at the tree house. I put her there for safekeeping when we first came. I can't leave her." Jack was gutted to think he had almost forgotten her.

"Go. Get her. You know where the TARDIS is, right? I'll meet you there. I promise I won't leave you without you." The Doctor squeezed Jack's hand gently to prove his point. Jack decided to go one better and hugged the Doctor before turning and breaking into a run to get his Ziggy back. The Doctor watched as Jack disappeared into the distance. It was only when Jack was no longer visible that the Doctor managed to continue walking.

It was only a short time until the Doctor reached his destination. But the TARDIS wasn't there. He was slightly worried. He searched his pockets to find that they were empty. His sonic screwdriver was missing, as was everything else. They had been stolen, they must have been. The TARDIS was missing, but only a Time Lord could use it. He tried to remain calm, but his hearts were racing.

He stared at the empty spaced where the TARDIS was when he last saw it. He noticed something. There was a crack in the ground, not unusual in itself but light was coming from the crack. Something was down there.

Grabbing whatever was around the Doctor used it to dig deep into the ground.

* * *

Jack found his tree house and smiled. He leapt up into it with the agility of a cat. Many a fun time had been had in that tree house with the Doctor. After running all the way there Jack felt as though he deserved a rest, so he stretched out and laid down on a thin branch. Looking up and the sky and thinking upon his time on the planet Jack fell asleep, a contented smile upon his lips.

But Jack's comfortable sleep was short-lived. The ground shook with such a force that it threw Jack metres away from the tree. He hit the ground hard and was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his head before he passed out.

* * *

The Doctor was in an underground cavern. The planet had been habited after all, but nobody was home now. He wondered where they all were but as they were all out he decided to take a look around.

The Doctor deduced that the aliens were around three-feet tall, reptilian like creatures and hunted for sport. Their arsenal was incredible: primitive but painful. Some of the creatures' technology was impressive, but they seemed more intent on inflicting pain than causing death. But death would be a side-affect after a while. The technology also was defensive, invisibility shields and so forth. He didn't recognise the species. But they wrote in English.

The Doctor read the records and found most of them to be religious. They said that their God, a female, created them to serve her. They were free to live their lives and their God was merciful, generous and giving. But her word was law. The time had come when they could serve the Goddess. It didn't say how but it didn't sound good. It was only then that the Doctor saw a picture of that Goddess. His pupils contracted to pinpricks in horror, he feared for his mate's life.

* * *

Jack slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. For minutes he feared he was blind but his eyes adjusted to the night sky. The moons were blood red that night.

'Have you missed me?' Jack heard a female voice say amongst the pain. The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. He tried to look for the person the voice belonged to but it was too dark to see.

Jack slowly got up and put a hand to his head. It came away bloody. Forgetting about Ziggy, Jack went to search for the Doctor.

* * *

"Jack!" The Doctor's voice was rapidly becoming hoarse from shouting but he didn't even notice or care. Nothing would ever matter again, not until they were together again.

* * *

Jack was wandering, lost and confused. His head was in pain, he was disoriented. He kept hearing voices. A voice. A young woman's voice that he should have known but couldn't remember. That voice was teasing him, bullying him. That voice was killing him.

The ground beneath his feet wasn't steady. It was if the elements, the planet itself was out to get him. He'd already hurt his ankle from running on the unpredictable ground but he limped on. He had to find the Doctor. His Doctor.

* * *

"JACK?" Screamed the Doctor as he first laid eyes on Jack. Jack was propped up against a rock, his eyes barely open and blood pouring from several wounds on his body. Jack managed a weak smile when he saw the Doctor. He tried standing but couldn't. The Doctor caught him though, and leaning against the Doctor Jack was able to get to his feet.

"We need to get out of here." The Doctor whispered, holding Jack close. Jack spluttered his response. The Doctor dragged the semi-conscious body along the ground but had nowhere to go to. He just knew that they had to get away.

* * *

But Jack could go no further. The Doctor laid Jack on the floor and tried to patch up his wounds the best he could. If he had his sonic screwdriver he would have been fine, but he didn't. He could do nothing. He watched helplessly, uttering reassurances that were empty and of little comfort to the pair.

"We're going to get out of this Jack. We've been in worse scrapes. We have." The Doctor noticed a fresh wound on Jack's torso, a stone bullet that had entered through his back, blood was now leaking through the front of his t-shirt.

"Who's… why?"

"Shh! Jack. Don't speak. You're going to be fine. I won't let you leave me."

"Who's… doing this?" Jack persisted. Before the Doctor could answer a light appeared in the darkness. It was a woman, glowing like a goddess.

"I am the Bad Wolf." The woman spoke.

"Rose?" Jack spluttered, coughing up blood. The pained expression on his face was more due to the betrayal he felt than the physical pain he was experiencing. "Why?" The Doctor looked at Rose with an unreadable expression, a mixed one of hurt, anger, betrayal, hate, pain, love, revenge, but he soon returned his focus onto Jack. The Doctor took Jack's hand into his own and that angered Rose. The sky flashed with lightning.

"I am the Bad Wolf and I have seen everything. The past, present, future. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be a part of it, a part of your future Doctor. But you chose him over me. You forgot your duties and became distracted. You cannot afford to become distracted.

"So I created this planet, created a race to worship me, created a trap to lure you. I still have a part of the vortex in me. I am all-powerful. I am setting the timeline right. And Jack cannot be a part of that. But you must watch him die, only you will ever know he existed. This is to teach you a lesson. You must never become distracted again. He must die because of you ignorance. Because of your love." And with that the Goddess disappeared.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. Please Jack, please stay with me. I don't think I can go on without you." The Doctor pleaded as he felt Jack's life signs fade. The Doctor's two hearts felt as if they were being crushed so much that they were now only a fine dust, yet the Doctor was still alive.

"I'm sorry Doc." Jack was in pain but he forced himself to continue speaking. He didn't want the Doctor's last memory of him to be of a frail damaged shell of a man so he tried to smile. "It's been fun." Jack tried to reassure the Doctor. "See you in hell, huh?"

The Doctor watched helplessly as Jack died in his arms. The Doctor closed the remaining distance between the two and kissed Jack on the lips, but all he could taste was Jack's blood and his own tears.


End file.
